A Weekend To Remember
by xCyaniide
Summary: Tonks decides Kingsley has been working too much lately so she decides to show him a weekend he'll never forget. And no work involved at all!
1. Chapter 1

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been working hard all day and was yet to take a break. He tended to work long hours for little pay simply because he had a very strong belief that the population should be protected from things that were beyond their control and he thought most of the Ministry simply didnt do their bit to protect them. He would often work entire days without breaks and do overtime whenever possible, yet he always seemed to have more work to do.

This was something a certain witch named Nymphadora Tonks had been noticing an awful lot more lately. Tonks was one of those people who would always put others first and that day she had decided that Kingsley was going to take the weekend off whether he liked it or not and she would make sure he had a good time.

"Good evening Kingsley," she exclaimed cheerily as she sat down on his desk, sending a couple of sheets of parchment to the floor. Kingsley frowned, moving to pick them up but Tonks grabbed him and shoved him back into his seat. "You worry too much," she commented, her hair going a slightly brighter shade of pink, "But you won't be doing that this weekend," she grinned and Kingsley looked slightly confused.

"Look, Tonks, I really need to get on with this work," he said, glaring at her a little as he made to get up again. This time, she allowed him to collect his paperwork. "You're going to drive me insane with all the mess you make," he added, picking up the ink pot that was sitting beside her leg in case she knocked it over as she had done on countless occassions. "And I don't think I'll be having the weekend off either if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, come off it Kingsley. You need a break. You're far too uptight at the minute. I've booked the weekend off for both of us and I'm determined to keep you away from here if it's the last thing I do. It was booked several weeks ago so there's nothing you can do about it now. No arguing," she insisted as she summoned his coat and thrust it into his hand before he even had a chance to say anything.

"Can I take some of this work with me?" Kingsley asked hopefully, knowing better than to argue with the feisty witch in front of him as he knew she was likely to only make him feel worse about disobeying her than he would have done about leaving a few pieces of parchment. If he could do both though, all the better in his opinion as he wouldnt have to abandon either then.

"No, you can't. You won't need it," Tonks replied, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards the door. She could be extremely forceful when she wanted to and, in a sense, Kingsley was glad she was his friend. She often forced him to take a break when he really needed it but this time, it was for an entire weekend. He had never taken that much time off work willingly before and he was a little apprehensive but she seemed to be very determined not to let him work so he decided to just go with the flow. He sighed dramatically and followed her, pausing just long enough to put the pot of ink back on the desk and then to turn the lights of and lock the door.

"So what sort of torturous weekend have you got planned then?" he asked, a slight grimace crossing his lips briefly before he sped up a little to keep up with her. He had a feeling things would be like that all weekend; him struggling to keep up with everything she had planned, yet she seemed to be willing to wait for him as she slowed down a little.

"Well you're not going back to your house all weekend, that's for sure. You'll only end up working if you do. So you're staying with me," she explained with a smile as they stepped out onto the street. She grabbed him in some sort of hug and apparated to her home with him clinging to her in an attempt at not getting lost as he had never been there before.


	2. Chapter 2

A few sconds later and Kingsley and Tonks were standing in the hall way of Tonks' appartment still clinging to one another as they came back down from the typical dizziness that came with apparating. Kingsley's black eyes looked into Tonks' pink ones and he wondered just what he was letting himself in for. He knew she was the sort of woman to spend all weekend, every weekend at muggle clubs and bars and getting drunk and he was just a little scared about what she might make him do. Of course, he trusted her with his life. She had saved his life on countless occassions, in fact, yet there was always a hint of terror when it came to Tonks suggesting things. He had plenty of memories of times when things had gone horribly wrong when Tonks had suggested something but he knew he had to simply trust her and hope for the best for now.

"You okay?" Tonks asked as she reluctantly let go of him. She had been rather colder than she had realised and he had been much warmer than her. She thought it would seem a little odd if she simply clung to him though so she had let go.

"Yeah, you?" he asked, hating her for apparating so suddenly like that but liking the fact that he could finally see just how messy her house was and comment on anything out of place as she had done to his home the first time she had gone there. His eyes began to scour the room almost immediately but to his surprise, it was immaculate.

"Yep," she replied as she walked into the kitchen and beckoned for him to follow her. "Coffee?" she asked, looking for the kettle and a couple of mugs. She had decided to go easy on him, at least for now, but she would give him some alcohol at some point to try and get him to loosen up a little more. He certainly was far too uptight.

"Yes please," he replied as she motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and he did as she told him to. "Although coffee seems rather tame for the likes of you," he commented, a slightly amused smile upon his lips. He had expected the whole 'sex, drugs, rock and roll' thing to kick in straight away but he had already decided he liked it this way. Of course, finding cigarettes and broken glass from bottles of alcohol wouldnt surprise him in Tonks' house but it seemed she wasnt quite as wild as he had originally thought. Either that or she was controlling herself anyway.

"Oh, I'll add a bit of firewhisky to your coffee, don't worry about that," she replied with a short laugh as she grabbed a bottle. "As long as you're okay with that anyway?" she added as she turned back to him for a few seconds. He nodded and she added firewhisky to both their coffees. "That more like me?" she asked as she handed him his mug and then grabbed hers and sat down at the table as well.

"Much more like you," he replied as he took a couple of sips of the coffee with firewhisky and noted that it actually wasnt as bad as he had thought it would have been.

Soon enough, they were on the forth bottle of firewhisky and had given up adding any coffee to the concoction at all. They were laughing and joking about various things and Kingsley had certainly livened up a lot more. He seemed to be back to his old self before he was made a head Auror. "Thanks for this, Tonks. I feel a lot better now, actually, and I really didnt expect this to make me feel any better at all," Kingsley concluded the conversation. "But now I really think I ought to get some sleep. Care to show me the way to the sofa?"

Tonks frowned at that sentence and shook her head, "You can sleep in the spare room, no need to use the sofa," she smiled as she got to a standing position and staggered towards the door, closely followed by Kingsley. It was highly likely they would both have a hangover in the morning but neither of them cared at that moment. Tonks was just glad that Kingsley was less uptight and Kingsley, oddly, was glad that she had dragged him out of the office. For the first time in a long time he was laughing and smiling and that meant a lot to him. More than Tonks would ever know, that was for sure. 'If only she wasn't with Remus' he thought as the door closed behind him and he found himself in a room with a bed. That was good enough for him. He collapsed onto it and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
